The Truth About Victor's iPod
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: I'm feeling random, so come take a wander with me! :D bit of swearing, so if you don't like those potatoes? Don't read! Enjoyyyy!
1. Power Rangers, Beats and iPods

**Hi guysssss so I'm taking a break from the two fanifctions I have on the go just now so I can write some House Of Anubis :3**

**I was watching the second season- well, what I have of it on DVD- and OMFG THE FEELS RETURNED AND NOW I JUST WANT TO WRITEEEEEE. **

**Also I'd be thankful if you check out my YouTube channel, I'll be doing random videos every day throughout Easter break, so if you're into stuffs like that it's LaurenToTheCore ;)**

**Also, if anyone's a vloggery type person please let me know, me wanna know you ^.^ xD **

"You wha-?" I gasped.

"Shut up, man, not so loud!"

"But- b- you can't! I won't let you! What if you get caught? You'll be sent to jail forever surely!"

"You're such a wimp, Fabes, just let me handle myself. a) I won't get caught 'cause I'm a freaking _ninja_ and b) even if I somehow haven't master my invisablility skills, they can't lock me up forever. I'm a freaking power ranger for christ's sake!"

I sighed and gave in, "Okay, just be careful, that's some precious cargo you're holding." I rubbed his stomach lovingly for a second before he broke away.  
"You're so soppy, pony."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Later!"

And the door slammed as the pregnant ninja power ranger vanished into the night.

"MMRRRR RRRUUUUTTTEEERRRR!" Victor screamed from the top of the stairs, making the house practically shake with the sudden volume.

I winced. "Yes Victor?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEATS, BOY?"

"I-I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.."

"AND MY FUCKING iPOD, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT THAT, HUH?"

"Since when does the guy that talks to bloody STUFFED RAVENS know how to HOLD an iPod, never mind work it?!"

He held out a toothbrush for me to take, and when he had passed it over, he started up to his office to continue his long search. I took this as my dismissal.

**Idk, I was in a random mood /: **

**Remember, vloggers, please talk to me :c xD **


	2. Elephants?

**Y'know what? Being random usually cures my writer's block, so LET'S GO!**

Victor came plodding down the stairs, as quiet as five elephants.  
"FABIAN!" he yelled in no direction in particular.  
The boy in question appeared from his room, rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck Victor, it's twelve in the morning!"  
Victor fell off his elephant into a fit of giggles. "THE WITCHING HOUR!"  
Alfie heard the giggles and couldn't resist running out of his room to join the head of house, flailing on the floor hardly able to breathe.  
"Witches might even have a more attractive nose than you do, Victor!" Alfie wheezed.  
Fabian instantly knew Alfie had gone too far, as a Koala came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face with a pancake. "Hey, gimme that!"  
"No, get your own blad," he snapped.  
"VEEEERRRRAAAAAA!" the house literally shook.  
"Yes pumpkin, what can I get you honey, what is it you need?" she came speeding into the hall at top speed, fully dressed with her hair still done.  
"PANCAKES!"  
And then it started raining pancakes. Mara came thundering down the stairs next, video camera in hand.  
"I knew it! I knew it! VERA IS A WITCH! It's the only explination! It's the only way! Wait till Mrs Andrews hears about-"  
"I banged her to death, babe," said Mick, strolling out of the living room casually, only to colide with the flying camera and be knocked out.  
"MY BABY!" Fabian yelled, rushing to his beloved's side.  
"Boys are, like, so weird!" Amber giggled from the top of the stairs. "What power ranger is he, Fabes?"  
"Yeah, Fabes, what one? Not that I care, I just want you, but answer the damn question anyway."  
Fabian ignored the fact Nina smacked Joy across the face to answer the girls' question. "He's the rainbow My Little Pony ninja samurai awsome onee!" he sobbed.  
Victor suddenly jumped up. "I'm going to miss Georgie Shore! OUT OF MY WAY BITCHES, I'M TOO FABULOUS FOR JUSTIN BIEBER TO HANDLE. DAMN, LOOK AT THIS BODY!"  
He ripped off his coat to reveal a totally buff, bronzed and ready six pack. All the girls fainted except Vera, who had suddenly turned into a cat and was stalking him.  
"WHAT?"

**If there's a new HOA game for season 3, I'll probably be doing walkthroughs on my YouTube channel, so be ready for that awsome shiz, hellz to the yeah! *crickets***  
**it's starsintheskyss c:**  
**and vloggers, please be my friend. xD**


	3. BRING THE PANCAKES

**lol, my YouTube (again) (my videos could be worse y'know) (hint hint) ; starsintheskyss. No walkthrough because it's not even a walkyaroundanddostuff kind of game, so scrap that...**  
**and oh my god, I had to read the last chapter to remind myself where the "story" was and I actually made myself die laughing...I'm actually crying. Well, I amuse myself. yay...**

"But Victor, she- you can't- IT ISN'T HER SHE'S A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY ON A MAGICAL JOURNEY-"  
"Shoot it down," Eddie suddenly stormed into the office with a pancake gun. "Throw them hands where I can see 'em!" He puked up google while the lovebirds cried in a corner.  
"Girl lemme see that body!" Nina screamed right in Eddie's ear.  
"Where the fuck did you come from?"  
"Outer space," is what was said calmly as if Nina was the most normal person in the world.  
Then Mara jumped in. "That is scientifically INACCURATE, as that is physically IMPOSSIBLE."  
"BRING THE PANCAKES!" Alfie screamed.  
Instead of screeeeeeeaming "SILENCE" like Victor normally would if he hadn't came across some free drugs that just happened to be shoved under the door, totally not by Rufus or anything, he stood on the table and started doing Psy impressions. Yup, you guessed it.  
"WOP WOP WOP WOP, OPPAN RAVIN' **(get it?)** STYLEEE! AYYYYYYYY SEXY PANCAKES!"  
"BRING THE PANCAKES!"  
Then the elephant stormed bacck into the room, just as Victor's long sexy coat flew open to reveal his golden abs and golden brown buns. The elephant started giving chase as it was hungry for some nice tasty buns, and Vera starting riding it as Nina fed it cinnamon toast.  
"BRING THE PANCAKES!"  
Nina shoved one covered in a strange liquid that may or may not be maple syrup into his mouth. "Now shut up peasant."  
All this rucus going on above Fabian's head hardly phased him; he was busy trying to hide Victor's beats and scrub the toilet at the same time. Don't picture that.  
"Now to hide Victor's iPod then steal his pin collection to annoy him!"  
"SO YOU DO HAVE MY IPOD! GIVE IT BACK! I MUST HAVE ANGRY BIRDS OR MY PLAN SHALL BE RUINED! YOU LITTLE PIG!" he turned to the side to face the camera, "No pun intended, btw," and winked. Where are those amulets when you need them?  
"Aren't you supposed to be getting chased by an elephant at this point, Victor?"  
"Oh shit."  
Fabian grew wings and flew off to find his sweetheart for advice on periods.

**This story...I'm off to go have an existential crisis now. See you in a few days...**


End file.
